Kotor II The Exiles Story
by RyuDraconis
Summary: A year has passed since the events at Malachor V and the exile knows that he must leave to follow Revan...but the Jedi order comes first and he must rebuild it if it is to stand agaisnt future threats...LSMExile fic pairing is EV chp 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or any of its game affiliates, its all copyright Lucas Arts, and so "Oh well!" Its fic time!

Okays, well, here's my first go ever at a Star Wars fic, usually I try to stay away from these BUT I enjoyed KOTOR II so much and all the fics on swirling around it that I just had to write one. I hope everyone likes! Yes this will be an Exile story, but don't let the title fool you it'll be broader range, and takes place sometime after Kotor II. The Exile knows he must eventually leave to follow Revan once again to War past the Outer Rim…but first the Jedi order must return to the Galaxy and the Exile must once again become what he once was: a true Jedi. I hope you enjoy1 (and yes the Force is very philosophical so here's my approach to it in this fic)

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: Tales of an Exile

"_The Force lives in us all, indeed, it is the spark of life and brings one into the world…and the call to return to it when the time comes for that same life. This indeed is the Living Force: Life and Death_."

Jedi teachings, Library of Ossus

_A fountain flow, the water streaming off its mouth, much like the Force flows from a Jedi, streaming, or flowing, rippling or outright crashing against, this is the Force, and it is wonderful. To hold that power, the power of the Force, within oneself, is to hold the galaxy and everyone in it in ones hand. Life, Death, hopes, dreams, they are all part of the Force, and in turn, the Force is part of them. That is why Dacen Kai, a Jedi without the Force is not empty, hollow, dead. In truth a Jedi is NEVER without the Force. For even with one facing the Death of the Force there is life, you are proof of this. You live and breathe, you bleed and feel pain, and you EXIST. You are not the nothingness that one such as Nihulus was. You are still a part of the Force, never forget, you ARE the Force, dead or alive. Dead is such a trivial thing to call one who cannot feel the Force the same way many Jedi do, and your Masters were fools to believe such things, you are something greater than they could ever be. You have learned to live as they could not, without the Force, and still even as it returned to you, you bore its wound, its pain, a truly magnificent man among fools one who can look beyond the silence and hear what others cannot. Never forget Dacen, the Force will always be with you, in one form or another. This is all I can teach you, my final lesson to you, Dacen Kai._

Dacen Kai's eyes slowly opened as his mind found his way back through the events that seemed now only distant memories. Nearly a year had passed since Kreia and he had met in the heart of Malachor Five and cast aside all roles as Master and Apprentice. They were just that, two people who shared a common Bond, the Force felt dead to them and they to the Force. Yet, as Kreia reminded him before she was redeemed and became one with the very Force she felt had betrayed her, the Force lives on even if it may seem "dead" to others who are sensitive to its flows. Although death was part of the natural order of things, the Force worked in strange ways; this he knew, and where there was death, there was also life. The Force was just that: the Force; Life, and it could never truly die. Silenced perhaps, and possibly for a long time if the great wound of tragedy and death that caused such occurrences was deep enough like it was at Malachor, but it was still there, faint, quiet. One just had to listen. It had taken him nearly five years of Exile to finally realize that, and he had become a better Jedi for it.

Running a hand through his straight (yet somewhat unruly, he had to admit) brown hair he sighed and stood up form his kneeling position. He had always enjoyed meditating here, at the Room of a Thousand Fountains, at the Jedi Temple, even before he and his Master had gone to Dantooine to continue his training. It had been so long ago, yet, even now he always found himself at peace as the fountains cascaded down their tracks, their waters echoing in the room and causing a sense of peace and calm to come over even the slightest of Force Sensitive. It was ironic perhaps, that they had begun to flow once again when he and his friends returned to Coruscant from Malachor Five on the Ebon Hawk. To one who the Masters had deemed "dead to the Force" this occurrence seemed to say the opposite, the fountains and the Force heralding his return.

Or perhaps, maybe the Force was speaking to him? He didn't know but he was glad to see the Fountains again flowing freely as it meant something deeper to him. Death was not the end, and where there was Death there would always be the Force, even for one who still bore the wound of what he did, and he took comfort in that fact, his mind at peace with what once made him feel dead inside. Now, again the Force flowed through him, and he could feel it, and his mind sang as it did so. His journeys across the Galaxy had brought him closer to the Force than he ever had been before Malachor Five, and he was in some ways thankful for that. Yet, he still regretted every life that was silenced by his hands. He had killed so many to get to Malachor Five and when he reached out to through the Force as he fought to aid him, he could feel it, their deaths ringing through the Force. Killing was not the Jedi way, yet he was unable to avoid it. The Force truly seemed to say that battle would be his life, his call. This seemed to clash with all that he had been taught as a Jedi, that battle was not their way, HIS way, yet he found he could not escape it. His lightsaber had sliced through many enemies, and it would probably silence many more lives before he too became One with the Force.

It was these thoughts that brought Dacen back to his original problem and what had had him seek out the solace of the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the first place: He would again have to fight, to leave everything behind, because it was where the Force willed him to go: beyond the Outer Rim, to Revans side to fight the true Sith of the Galaxy, the true darkness behind the teachings of Korriban and the Trayus Academy. Kreia had said he must go and forsake all, but there was work to do and he knew it. He truly was now, one of the last Jedi Master alive, the Council having been felled by Kreia when they tried to separate him from the Force in an attempt to silence him forever, their judgment upon him that he was too dangerous to live with the Force and that he was better off once again in exile. He had not fought their decision, accepting in their guidance and wisdom, perhaps then he would have gotten some peace and be able to escape war and death. But it was not to happen, and they died, their lives ripped from them by a woman who revealed she was the very same person they were fighting so hard to stop. She wanted him to show the Jedi that one could live as he did, dead to the Force, yet able to wield it as they could. She wanted them to see what it was like to have the Force die within oneself, yet still be able to exist and live as normal as one who did not carry such a wound. And when they died, he became one of the last Masters left, the others either dead or long turned from the Order. And so such was his dilemma, the Order needed to return to the Republic, but he knew the Force would not let him stay on Coruscant, he had to go. He did not know when, but he knew it would probably be sooner or later.

Pacing Dacen did not see a silent figure glide into the room, its presence masked in the Force. Yet he was too busy to notice, or sense before the quiet female voice cut through the air. "Forgive me Mast…" the voice then hesitated for a second before changing what it was about to say, "Dacen, did...I interrupt your meditation? Your thoughts seemed…disturbed…and so I came to check on you."

Looking up from his pacing Dacen smiled a bit and shook his head waving the female Miraluka that stood before him off, "No, no Visas, you didn't. But…thank you for asking."

Visas Marr, the female Miraluka who had joined them first to bring him before Darth Nihilous and then as a trusted companion, nodded slightly. He could tell she was still somewhat reserved in her mannerisms, and often called him Master. He had told her not to, that he was just Dacen, and that she should call him that. (Despite what formal etiquette about Masters and their Padawans there was, he wasn't your ordinary Jedi.) She had protested stating that he still was her Master, but he had refused, stating that he was a Jedi first and foremost and Jedi did not own people: they trained, not enslaved. Beside the point, he didn't see her as his Padawan; she was a friend, one who had proved herself on the field of battle more than once. Everyone else who had returned to the Temple (excluding his crewmates) gave her a rather wide berth, and the mutters of her being a follower of the Dark Side once, before she turned back to the Light, could still be heard. Distrust was still high even among the newest of Padawans, the memories of the Sith and what they had wrought on the Galaxy still fresh in their minds. He was quick to caution against such hatreds and bigotry, saying that one who could turn from the Dark Side to again walk in the Light was one to be respected not feared, yet his own past was often brought up among Council debates and the subject was usually either quickly changed or dropped.

His chain of thoughts were again broken by Visas' quiet voice, as she said, "dacen, again your thoughts are…disturbed…tell me what troubles you. If not for yourself…but then for me." She then glided over to him and tilted her head up to where they would be eye to eye if she had eyes.

Dacen had to swallow hard, their Bond (next to his with Brianna Kae,) was one of the strongest and he knew lying to her was not only an impossibility, but such tendencies went against the Light and Jedi teachings. One was only to lie if it served the Force, and not ones own goals. And right now, if he lied, he would definitely be serving himself.

Sighing he turned and walked over to the balcony to stare at the Coruscant evening. Then turning around again he looked at her again and said, "I was…just remembering our journey and…some of the things Kreia said." Ok so it was a half-truth, but still it was the truth.

Visas had walked over again and also stared at the skyline. He knew she couldn't see it in its entirety, just the rippling shades of color of the Force that streamed off everyone. Seeing through the Force was something unique, something wonderful and when he had done it for the first time when she taught him he had felt more alive than ever. She then turned to look at him again, and stepped closer to him, "The past is the Past Dacen Kai, and it is just that…does she trouble you so? She…was…our enemy."

He shrugged and tried to step away from her, but she stayed close, her body reacting as quickly as he had stepped away. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and said through his small meditation: "_there is no passion only peace_"as she came closerHe could feel his pulse quicken as he looked at her through the Force, her skin was indeed a beautiful white, and she glowed with the energy of the Light side and it definitely was getting to him. As difficult as it was, he finally managed to say, "Yes, she was but…there is a part of me that does miss her…she was my teacher after all."

"But she was just trying to get you to do what she wanted." She countered

"I know, but…its hard to explain Visas…" he sighed again as he continued to recite the Jedi Code over and over in his head.

"Please tell me Exile, I wish to know, to **see** what it was you saw in her." she whispered quietly, and Dacen's pulse quickened even more. Knowing what she was asking she was wanting some time to meditate with him, so that they could transmit thought, emotions and feelings to one another through he Force. He had done it once before they had gone to fight Nihilous and the feeling had been indescribable. It was then that she admitted that she loved him, and would follow him anywhere. How in the Force he would never know, but she did have a rather interesting effect on him when they talked. Perhaps it was their Bond, but he couldn't be sure, all he knew is that she did, and there was little he could do to keep it from affecting him aside from reciting the Jedi Code. _You may have been an Exile _he reminded himself _but you are a Jedi again and a example for future Jedi, and Jedi cannot love…we cannot._

He was about to answer when the comm. link he carried with him went off. _Just in time_ he winced slightly, making sure to mask the thoughts from Visas. It was a simple Force technique, yet it was effective, especially on the very Force Sensitive.

"Go ahead." He said quickly as his old friend Atton Rands face showed up on the comm. at the controls of the Hawk.

"Hey Dacen, I'm about to bring the Hawk In for a landing with some new people for training." Atton grinned, then continued, "so you better warm up your pazaak deck it was a tough run this time had a rather well, interesting, run in with the Exchange at the pazaak den and so I had to cut my business at Nar Shadaa a bit…short." He shook his head, "I swear, the next time I almost get shot down again I'm going to quit." He then grinned his lopsided grin again over the link; "still, they couldn't fly like **I** could, so we'll see you soon. I hope your ready to loose a couple of credits because Im on fire! I'll be landing the Hawk in a few minutes out. Atton out."

"Doesn't he ever think of something else besides pazaak and…other things." Visas spoke up after Dacen put the comm. away. She had commented on Atton's …uniqueness as a Jedi to him more than once, especially for things he did that seemed to be less than Jedi-like. He had always grinned and shrugged and replied with a "Atton will be Atton."

This time was no different as Dacen cracked a smile and grinned at Visas, "can't blame him" his expression then shifted a little bit and feelings of sadness slipped out over the Bond. "I knew people like him during the war…they kept their mind off it by covering it up…forgetting, and well…pazaaks just one pf the vices they use…as well as…the other things you mention." He then grinned again and shrugged, "Don't worry about it Visas, you can't change a Scoundrel…even after they've become a Jedi." He hadn't told any of his companions about Attons past, that part he kept to himself, not wanting Atton to suffer for it.

"Very well Dacen." Visas nodded, replying quietly, she then turned to head down the nearby stairs then looked at Dacen again saying , "I'm…worried about Brianna…she always seems so intense when we spar with our lightsabers, I can see it streaming off her…especially when you are watching is she alright?"

Brianna and Visas, two names that always seemed to have an odd effect on him. She had been until he had trained her, the Last handmaiden, and a woman sworn to a Jedi who turned out to be the new Darth Treya. That name stirred old memories in him of a time long ago before the Mandalorian Wars. Atris had always been an angry individual and wore her emotions on her shoulders even as a member of the Jedi Council, even more so when he left her to go to war. She saw it as personal insult, and let her feelings for him get the best of her. Another instance where love had led another astray to the Dark Side. Yet both Visas and the former Handmaiden had admitted to him that they loved him and would follow wherever he led. And he found he could not escape the fact that he too felt strongly for them both; in ways he knew a good Jedi should not.

Kreia had always said he was a leader, yet the feelings that they had expressed had been so strong and his Bond with them as he spent time with them strengthened it even more. He could see through the Force that Brianna and Visas when they sparred as he taught them in the finer arts of the lightsaber combat arts that they almost competed with each other, their auras and the Force swirling around them in a fast dance of color and energy, as it flowed through them both, energizing them and clashing with the others. They almost became one through the combat they experienced, yet he could see it was clearly evident to him that they indeed abandoned all sense of peace and clam as they sparred, eager to defeat the other.

Shaking his head he said to Visas calmly, "I have noticed Jedi Marr." He said formally then shrugged his shoulders, "perhaps it is because all three of us are bonded to one another, that emotions are heightened and cause us to act…differently." He then sighed and then continued, "you should meditate upon this, and see if you can learn to control such passion and drive. Such learning would one day make you a rather formidable opponent. Just remember Jedi Marr the Jedi Code, though the Masters were somewhat flawed on their concept of the Force, such unchecked passions could lead to the Dark Side."

"Of course Master Kai, I shall mediate upon this in my chambers." She nodded to him then slowly retreated down the steps. Instinctively, yet masking his presence, he reached out with the Force to touch her minds surface, a technique that Kreia had taught him on their adventure. His breathing became deep, and his eyes closed as he let the Force fill him and reach out. Across their Bond he could feel her thoughts now, however there was nothing, just her emotions laid bare. He could feel her thoughts as they crossed his own presence in the Force, as they came streaming in. There was annoyance mixed in with a hint of sadness as again he had kept himself from her and said nothing to her, the unrequited love staying there flowing across the bond freely. He could tell she was having trouble with it, her mind struggling with peace and serenity yet the hurt of being unable to say anything and the feeling of love that seemed not to be felt back. Suddenly the feelings of sadness and hurt disappeared as she slipped into her meditative state as she walked, finding her center. He knew it well, it was a simple technique to clam oneself but sometimes, even he found it difficult to center himself, his own thoughts and memories proving difficult to master. He was Jedi, yet sometimes he felt like no Master.

Letting go of the Force, Dacen opened his eyes and sighed again, before reaching over and picking up his lightsaber where it had been resting during his meditation and his talk with Visas. It was time for some pazaak; he needed a break, and perhaps some Juma Juice as well. He grinned as he thought of Atton agreeing to that knowing all to well he'd probably wind up being the one who would have to pay in the end. Shaking his head, he left the room and the fountains behind him in search of pazaak and the company of a good friend.

However as he walked down the Main Hall of the Temple toward the docking bay, he frowned slightly and stopped. It was slight but it was out there, somewhere in the Force, tremors were mounting and something was stirring…

(End of Chapter One)

(Well hope you like! R&R if ya can: I don't know weather to make this exile/Brianna Handmaiden) or Exile/Visas, so I'll let you readers choose! If you review the fic tell me what you like for pairing between the two and I'll do it! Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry if there's any mistakes (esp. w. the Handmaidens real name, I forget if it was Brianna but ah well! Chp 2 when I can! Toodles! Oh yes, flames will be laughed at, I do enjoy a good laugh too ;P Oh yeah i know JKreia didn;t say that in the game but its my own little thing for part of the story)


	2. Chapter 2

Wellll by popular demand this fic shall now officially become a Visas/Exile! Hooray! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Btw: a note on Miraluka, they do not have eyes, in fact that eyes quote is a mistake. Miraluka are born blind, and by their descriptor that I read, have only empty sockets where their eyes **would** be, hence why they cover their faces in veils (even the men do this, as not to freak out non-Miraluka and Visas is veiled.) The Force in essence serves as their "eyes" as they did get correct when Kotor 2 mentioned they see through the Force. Anyway just thought I would clear this up. On to the fic!

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: Tales of an Exile

_"Like a river the Force flows both up and downstream, and like a river, it has swept many of those who have underestimated its currents away into the Dark. Such is the Power of the Force."_

Warning, Jedi Holocron Gate Master Jendor Tanoole

Dacen Kai's mind was preoccupied and by the time he arrived at the Cantina where he was supposed to meet Atton it was already well past the hour he had agreed to meet his friend. Still, something nagged at him. What had been that presence he had felt earlier in the Temple? The ripples and feel of the Dark Side echoed off it, he could tell, the screams that filled his mind as the ripples spread from their point of origin were unmistakable, they were the same screams that had flooded his consciousness and being when he was at Malachor. People had died, this he knew, yet their cries of death had been so soft, and quiet, a faint thing, unlike many of the deaths he had felt before as one as Force sensitive as he often did. It was as if the echoes and cries had been smothered, extinguished before they could even form, and then the feeling of the ever-present Dark had followed. The disturbance caused as the Force reacted to one of its darker origins had passed through the area and left traces, feelings, emotions, as often as Dark Siders did, their feelings laid bear, all consuming, exposed to the world…and the Force. It was easy to tell that the tremor had been that of the Dark Side, and that the Dark Sider had killed; yet he did not know where, or for that matter why. He could not trace the ripples back, they were dissipating too quickly, and the feelings of hatred, anger, and rage were gone before he could get a fix on its location.

_  
The Sith_ he pondered to himself _could they be here on Coruscant, could they have come here in search of those who killed their leaders?_ He shuddered at the thought. Not because he feared the Sith, or hated them. No fear and anger were only paths to the Dark Side, but what concerned him greatly was the fact that if he had felt a Sith's presence here on Coruscant their prime target would be the still recovering Order. They might have been in the heart of Republic space, but the Republic still had much recovering to do, its own forces still spread thin. Coruscant had as much a skeletal force as did many of the other worlds, and could ill affords any more losses. The Order had been on its own to reform, and if the Sith took the time to organize after their leaders fall and reunite quickly they could possibly destroy the Jedi for good before they could even recover to their own full strength, and if the Jedi fell...

Dacen suppressed another shiver that ran down his spine, he preferred not to think of the "what ifs" his own optimism letting him think more towards the "what was now." Besides, he reassured himself, chances are the Sith were currently so disorganized that they could barely afford to gain new leaders and have them fight over themselves before coming upon any solution at all. It was the Sith way to fight for dominance after all, because the Sith preferred dominance to coexistence, which made them weak and vulnerable. He knew that if it had been a concentrated Sith effort to kill him he probably would not have survived and the galaxy would have fallen easily into ruin and despair, crushed by the heel of the Dark.

Pulling his hood back as he walked through the crowd of people on the streets, he smiled slightly to himself as he approached the Cantina he and Atton often shared a quiet glass of Juma and pazaak at. It was a small dive with no second story like many of the buildings in the huge cityscape of Coruscant. Yet he was comfortable here, and preferred it to some of the fancier cantinas on the upper decks of which the Temple existed. Looking up at the sky he gave a small sigh before entering. The cantina was alive this afternoon, and a band of local Biths was playing, their musical talent had always been augmented by their species ability to sense pitches and tones well beyond human hearing and it augmented their music with a serene like quality. Still he had to admit, it was rather loud, and made oneself difficult to center oneself whenever they played. The Cantina was home to many other species, many of them human be he could also make out some Gand at their tables drinking what appeared to be blue liquid that he probably couldn't make out what it was. He found it somewhat amusing how they drank considering they had to keep their masks on or suffocate from the non-carbonized environment.

Turning he put on a straight face again and continued to look around for Atton, nearly bumping into a Twi-Lek waitress (which he quickly apologized to) and a small bat like creature that was walking nearby. He had not yet figured out what they were called, but someone told him one had helped him get rescued from Goto's yacht when the gangster had captured him. It had whistled at him in its language that he had translated as "watch it buddy!" and he quickly apologized again. Sighing he muttered quietly to himself _should have figured it would be a busy day, Atton never likes pazaak when its slow. _

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out over the music and noise, "Hey, Dacen over here!"

Turning he saw the grinning face of Atton Rand and he maneuvered his way through the bustling Cantina toward the small area of seats and tables that made up the Pazaak playing area and sat down across from his friend.

Atton grinned then looked at the robe that Dacen was wearing, shaking his head, "y'know boss…" Atton began, before Dacen said, "I know one of these days someone's going to pull a blaster on me and try and put a spacers worth of Juma of holes in me for wearing this damnable thing."

Atton blinked then grinned, "took the words right out of my mouth."

Both of them laughed and clapped hands across the table, "its good to see you again Atton." Dacen said, the grin still on his face.

"Can't say the same for you, whenever we're together I'm either getting to get shot, torn to shreds by vicious monsters or sliced in half with a lightsaber." Atton replied calmly, the smile fading from his lips, but retaining his air of smugness that he always had about him.

Dacen smirked then replied calmly, "I don't need the Force to tell me you're lying."

Atton smirked back then his lips broadened into a grin and he laughed openly, "True, besides you know it wouldn't work."

"Probably not." Dacen laughed back as he let his body relax slightly, the worry of what he had felt going to the back of his mind. He would address the Council regarding his feelings later, but right now he just wanted to share a drink with a friend. Glancing to the side of the table he saw the bottle of Juma sitting next to Atton and he nodded to it, "been hitting the bottle without me?" he laughed.

"Couldn't help myself, you were late boss." He chuckled then frowned a little, "is everything ok at the Temple? Its not like you to be late…the Handmaiden and that Sith aren't giving you trouble are they?" His eyes narrowed slightly, "they never could really be trusted…and even though they've joined the Order I've still heard rumors in the Temple hall about them." He shook his head, "I tell you boss I still don't **trust** them."

Dacen sighed and shook his head muttering to himself _not that type of trouble anyways _before replying, "Atton you have to learn to do so, you're a Jedi like them and as such you must learn to trust them and yourself, as well as the Force, division only leads to conflict…which can lead to much darker paths."

Atton let out a small sigh as he poured himself (knowing full right what Dacen had said was right) and Dacen a glass that had been sitting empty next to his own, then replied, "Still…they were originally spies if you remember…and I'm not going to abandon the nagging feeling that they might still be more trouble than their worth entirely…Jedi or no." he then handed Dacen the glass of Juma and grinned as he picked up his now full glass and drank some, "and so, that's why I play pazaak."

Dacen sighed softly to himself as he remembered Visas' words about Atton's behavior, knowing full well that the Order that he had been raised in would never have tolerated it, yet here he was playing Pazaak _and_ drinking a very heady drink, one where enough could easily cloud ones perceptions to the Force, and the goings on around you…. and make you loose to much Credits. Still he then laughed at himself it _was_ a fun game and he enjoyed a good drink and a few jokes among friends as the next Scoundrel, despite being a Jedi, and so with a grin on his face as he pulled out his deck he said to Atton, "so lets play pazaak."

A few hours passed and Dacen found himself minus a few hundred credits. Atton had been right, he _was_ on a very hot streak and he had proved it. Even though Dacen had closed his mind to the Force knowing full well Atton might try and use his excellent ability with reading the thoughts of others (and manipulating them as well) to his advantage, the man still seemed to have all the right bluffs and cards. In sparse hands he had managed to win here and there but in the end, Atton had thoroughly beaten him. N that time they had barely touched their glasses or the Juma and the canister sat next to them still half full. It seemed better that way, he guessed, he needed to be coherent now, especially if the presence he had felt before made itself known again.

"Hey Boss." Atton's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "I've been thinking, about the rebuilding of the Order, maybe we should kind of step to the side y'know? Let the next generation be trained by their own…I mean we're bringing in enough Knights who are returning to the Order and they can train the new recruits its time we let ourselves become history like so many others before us."

Dacen gave a small start, Atton's words coming as a complete surprise to him, then sighed a little and looked at his friend. He could see Atton was straight faced, his brow furrowed a bit, and he knew he was serious. Sighing again he replied, "Atton, if you're still worried about the Jedi…"

Atton shook his head then cut in, "No I'm serious Dacen, and this **isn't** about my past…I've come to terms with that when I became one of you." He let out a sigh, blowing some of his brown hair from his face then shrugged a little continuing, "I mean its been a year now, and things are going smoothly enough, I was just thinking that after this firefight at Nar Shadaa that it might be time to hang up the lightsaber, find a nice quiet pazaak den out somewhere on the Outer Rim and just gamble the time away."

"Perhaps, but the Order needs every Jedi it can get right now, and leaving now would not be in the Orders best interest short term wise." Dacen countered, "it still needs time to mature, to grow to be a force of good in the galaxy again, and then theirs the repairs that have to be done socially, and mentally…the Dark Jedi destroyed many lives after the Mandalorian worlds through their actions in the Civil wars…the galaxy has to learn to trust us again. Remember my friend not all wounds are physical in nature."

"Yeah…you're proof of that..." Atton muttered, knowing Dacen could hear him well enough, then sighed a little as he shifted, his lightsaber at his side shifting with him as he replied, "I understand…maybe I'm still not entirely used to carrying a lightsaber instead of a blaster." Atton sighed again as he took another sip out of his glass.

Dacen had declined to return the comment about his current state of being, the fact that he himself was wounded, deeply in fact. However it was not that he was wounded physically, far from it, he couldn't have been in better health. The problem came down to him and the Force. The power of the Force he wielded was strong indeed but it was so strong that it bound him to anyone he managed to make a connection to, force sensitive OR Jedi, and through this connection people were drawn to him like space flies to a light-rod.

However, the very wound he bore was in the Force itself, a deep wound that had occurred when he had destroyed Malchor, the screams of all the dead Jedi and Force sensitive beings on the planet below had in essence "deafened" him to the Force, leaving a great wound, and nothingness. He should have died as they did from all those Bonds being broken so violently, yet he had lived, a wound in the Force, his very essence wounded so badly that he had to draw on the life forces of others through the bond he shared with them. He did this unconsciously of course, yet all had been revealed to him upon Dantooine's surface where the Council had nearly cut him off fro the Force, stripping him of its song.

This in essence turned him to what had been on his mind of late, the fate he understood that the Force laid before him. Before she had died, Kreia had imparted upon him the truth she saw through the Force and told him what he must do one day, what the Force had destined him for. He knew it was because of this that one day soon, he would have to leave, friends, allies, all those he cared for, and go beyond the Outer Rim, to find Revan and help him, if he still lived, to fight the true threat to the galaxy: the true Sith.

_The Force_ he thought quietly leaning onto the table _still has plans for me, this was never the end like Atton thought it was, I cannot fade away it is impossible, one day or another I must leave everything._ His mind absent-mindedly drifted back to Visas, and he felt a pang of regret at what he knew she would say, yet in his heart could not be. _Jedi do not love, nor do they deny the will of the Force…true circumstances are rare, the Force is the guiding light of the universe, and my actions are its actions, and through me, the Force is reflected._ He winced slightly as this brought up another thought _and this is why we cannot love…the danger is too great for the Dark Side…a mirror of oneself reflected upon the Force, Light or Dark…_

He let out a deep sigh, and as he did so Atton leaned over and looked at him, curiosity on his face as he asked, "You ok their Dacen, you kind of drifted away from me there."

"Hunh, yeah, I'm fine." Dacen replied, wincing again slightly, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he thought to himself _another self serving half truth…Master Vrook would never have let me stand this up if he was here now._

"You sure?" Atton looked at his friend with concern on his face, "I mean I know it's like you to drift off into meditation sometimes, but… this was different." He then grinned a rather nasty grin then smirked as he teased, "You haven't found a pretty girl and not told me have you? If you have I'd **love** to know her name."

Dacen looked at his friend then scowled a little, retorting, "You know we're not allowed to have relationships, it goes against the teachings…" _Great, look at me, _he then berated himself mentally _an Exile like myself spouting Jedi teachings, Kreia would have laughed at me for being so naïve sometimes._

The latter was true; having a teacher like Kreia had definitely been an interesting. A woman who had seen, and experienced both sides of the Force, Light and Dark, and become all the wiser for it, she was a woman of much knowledge and despite her harsh tongue and quick to judge attitude she had been one of his more memorable Masters. It was because of her that he had learned to feel the Force once again, and it was because of her that the journey had begun. It was also because of her that he learned that the Jedi, and their teachings at time were indeed flawed, their very nature leading them down a path that could all too easily spell destruction of the very same people they tried to help. It wasn't their sense of passivity, nor the fact that they wanted to defend the Galaxy, but the problem lay in their sense of the Force, that the only way to control it and oneself was through guidelines, and rules. The teachings of the Jedi in some way had been at fault, as well as the very same teachers who had taught it, and Kreia had let him know this all too clearly.

There were times he had to admit, he did not listen, and acted as he saw fit for the situation falling back on his Jedi teachings and the Code, but other times, he saw what she had to say: that the Force was not just something that separated a Jedi from non-Jedi, but it was something that defined them and their actions. She had wanted him to see that the Force was not something to be classified as Light or Dark, but was the guiding force of the world and its actions. Through him, the Force acted, and as he acted it caused the Force to react as it saw fit, causing ramifications even beyond the scope of what he could understand or see. Such was life, he had learned, shaped by the Force. The Jedi did not control the Force through teachings or inner peace, instead the Force in essence shaped them as they used it to shape the galaxy. And yet, here he was, a year after those same events had shaped him into the person he was today, knowing where his destiny lay before him that the Force had brought him too, and he was quoting the Code like some wide-eyed Padawan. This is why he knew he would never truly be as great as Revan, not that he really wanted to, as arrogance and pride were excellent channels to the Dark Side, but part of him yearned at times to have understood the Force as deeply as Revan or Kreia. He had been enlightened to its higher mysteries when he had awoken upon the grassy remains of the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, but still, he did still did not entirely understood the power of what was the Force and he knew it. Not as long as he stayed away from his greater destiny anyways.

He was snatched away from his thoughts again by Atton who looked at his friend and tilted his head again, "I lost you again boss." He chuckled as he finished off his glass of Juma.

"Sorry," Dacen apologized, "were you saying something?"

"Yeah, you need to loosen up a little, despite how at peace you seem to be, at times you really worry me, I mean you drift off constantly, and you act like something always bugging you, yet you say everything's fine all the time, to be honest its strange, you never seemed to do this before when we were traveling unless you were off meditating with the old crone." Atton finished before sighing again and running a hand through his har.

"Her name was Kreia." Dacen replied quietly, "can't you please learn to use it?" he continued, his voice pleading slightly.

Atton sighed again then muttered, "she tried to kill you remember? In my opinion she was nothing more than an manipulative old scow."

This was a fight he could not win and he knew it, and with a shrug, Dacen gave up and sipped his Juma again. He and Atton were quiet for a few more minutes, staring at their drinks when Atton finally spoke again, "Oh shit, I got to get going, I kind of lost track of time, got to help T3 with some of those repairs to the Hawk, then got a Padawan training session." He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "I forgot about the time boss, besides, she's a real Twi-Lek hottie…don't want to miss this one! See you back at the Temple!"

Dacen scowled slightly at Atton, raising an eyebrow, and Atton quickly paid for the drink by leaving some of his winnings on the table before shrugging playfully at Dacen and retreating out the Cantinas door.

By the time Dacen had left the cantina the Bith band had packed up and were enjoying a drink at the bar front, and the pazaak area had opened up some. Stepping out and pulling his cloaks hood up above his head he looked at the rising dusk reflecting its light off the cityscape of Coruscant. Dropping his defenses, Dacen took a deep breath and felt the rush as the life of the planet entered his consciousness and being, filling him with its presence. He could feel the heart of Coruscant now, connected to the planet through the Force, the life of the planet echoing through the Force. Kreia had taught him this technique on Nar Shadda, to "listen" to the planet, and it had brought him closer to the Force because of it, and he had retained the skill, allowing himself to feel the planet all around him, and allow it to engulf his senses.

As he stood there taking in the planet suddenly another consciousness came to his presence. His eyes snapped open and he let loose with the Force. There standing in front of him was a stark figure dressed all in black, its cloak billowing in the wind. He could not see the figures face, nor make out if it was male or female, but he could feel its presence in the Dark Side was so intense it threatened to overwhelm him. Reeling a bit from the force of the presence, Dacen brought his hand down to his lightsaber and narrowed his eyes. It was then hat he noticed that something was wrong, he was standing on the walkway just outside the cantina yet there was nobody around; the wind was blowing on empty streets that were usually bustling with people and the sounds of traffic above them.

The figure let out a low, sinister chuckle then said calmly in a sinister purr, "Ahhh, the famed Exile-Jedi Dacen Kai, so at last we meet face to face…"

"Who are you?" Dacen growled, his hand now gripping his lightsaber tightly.

"Now, now my friend" tutted the cloaked figure before continuing, "no need for open hostility, besides I thought _Jedi_ ask questions first before drawing their weapons?"

Dacen huffed, relaxing his grip slightly as if the acknowledge the figures words, but replied with another growl-like snarl that was very unbecoming someone who walked in the light, "You'll find I'm not like usual Jedi, nor easy prey if that's what you seek Dark one."

The figure let out another chuckle then purred as if satisfied by his displays of aggression towards it, replying, "yet you claim to walk in the Light hmmm, most intriguing…but it doesn't matter, I am not here, you are alone on this walkway…your thoughts distracting you make you an easy target indeed." The figure let out another chuckle, "it was all to easy to find, and cloud your mind from where I reside…your own thoughts betray your most unique and powerful connection to the Force."

Dacen gave a small start then felt his body tense slightly as he felt the dark Side of the Force around him, his own mind open to its assaults. Swearing slightly to himself for letting his guard down, he then folded his arms and replied, "Alright you have my attention whoever you are, speak." He knew at the moment it was impossible to resist the hold was strong and he was completely at the figures mercy.

"Mmm, the sight of holding a Master at my fingertips is so very…fun." The figure chuckled again, "but I am not here to toy with you, just to let you know that I am closer than you think my sibling, my other half." It chuckled again and came closer, lowering its voice as it replied, "we are more alike than you might think, and this will be one _fun_ game of dejarik, which echo will survive the longest…that will rule? Hmhm, this should be interesting…I do hope you play along."

"Siblings, alike, what are you talking about?" Dacen replied, another growl escaping his lips.

The figure let out a sinister giggle and purred again, "and I thought you Light siders were supposed to be patient, shame, but as I said, you'll find out soon enough…listen for the screams, and follow." The figure giggled again before suddenly fading away into the gathering dark that soon engulfed Dacen as well.

Dacen came too on the sky bridge just where he had been standing before, outside the Cantina. Turning to head back to the Temple he had to steady himself slightly as he stepped, the feeling of being touched by the Dark Side was never pleasant and he had always found it somewhat hard to handle whenever he was around it. Yet something bothered him, the transition from his own presence of being to the illusions the Dark Sider had used had been seamless, without notice of its coming, and only the slightest of disorientation when it had gone. Usually the Dark Side was more intrusive, sharp and direct yet this wielder had taken the more subtle approach, a much more dangerous type. As a General he had learned that with subtlety often was followed by a quick and direct thrust when the time was right. Yet this was not the battlefield, this was the Force and with the Force it could mean devastation beyond words. A subtle Force user among the Dark Side was never a good thing, as it went against everything the Dark Side represented. Sith he had encountered were always violent, and direct, they never toyed with him as this figure had, and this concerned him.

_My sibling_ he thought to himself as he quickened to his stride as he hurried back towards the Temple, _what could this mean? May the greatest echo rule_… His thoughts were distracted again, but this time not over what road he knew lay before him, instead it was what the figure had spoken of. He intended to find out, that was for sure, but first there were more urgent matters to attend to, the Council had to know that the Jedi Order was in grave danger, his worse fears were coming true: a Dark Sider was on Coruscant, and its target was the Jedi…and him.

(To be continued!)

I hope y'all like chappie II, next chapter I might do some more Visas/Exile and more in depth on it than in Chapter 1. I hope you dun mind my portrayal of the Exile, a man who knows his destiny yet is torn between what he knows the Force intends for him, and what he wants for himself. Also he is a Lightsider but again, Kreias teachings still do rattle around in his skull, so that's why in this chapter it goes more into his Light side nature not being as so "Jedi"-ish as it was in chapter one when he's away from the temple.


End file.
